A computing device may output a plurality of graphical windows (i.e., windows) for display. For instance, many modern operating systems have user interfaces are capable of displaying multiple windows in a single graphical user interface region. The positioning of multiple windows may be based on absolute x, y coordinate values of each window within the single graphical user interface (GUI) region. The windows may include different content. For example, one window may include a draft email message and another window may include a spreadsheet.
In some instances, not all open windows are displayed at once. For example, the computing device may temporarily hide some windows from view while keeping the windows available for use. Hiding some windows from view may allow the user to use the available area of a display device efficiently. For example, when a user is multi-tasking, the user may wish to temporarily hide windows associated with a first task while working on a second task, and then un-hide the windows associated with the first task when working on the first task again.
In order to enable hiding and un-hiding of windows, the computing device may provide a GUI that enables the user to select which hidden windows to un-hide. In other words, the computing device may output, for display, a window selection GUI. The window selection GUI may include representations of windows. The organization of the representations of the windows in the window selection GUI may be arbitrary and/or agnostic to content and context. Responsive to receiving an indication of input to the window selection GUI, the computing device may output, for display, a previously hidden window. However, when there are many open windows, it may be difficult for the user to indicate to the computing device which window to un-hide.